Sempiternal
by Ethereal Wanderer
Summary: Classic 'girl falls into fantasy world' story. Follow Victoria "Tori" Carter on her epic quest in the brutal world filled with white walkers, dragons and incest. Jamie x OC slow burn romance. Rated M cause GoT!
1. Chapter 1

Long rambling note at the end :))

 **Sole disclaimer** : I own close to nothing: the OC and her thoughts :)) This story is written purely for fun.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Her head bobbed beneath the water again, the currents dragging her body like nothing more than a rag doll. She struggled to reach the surface again, arms and legs paddling desperately, but with little effect. She was getting tired,limbs heavy and lungs screaming for oxygen. Logic told her that she had to calm down for a second and figure out which way she was swimming. But logic had little place when black spots were forming on her vision and her lungs felt like they would burst apart. She held her breath for as long as she could; she knew the second she inhaled she'd be as good as dead. But how can you stop something as natural as breathing? You couldn't.

In movies they never quite capture the pain. You'd think holding your breath was the hard part, but what follows is terrifying. There's a short moment of sweet relief when you finally let go and draw in to fill your lungs. Then the water floods and the feeling of being torn asunder returns tenfold.

She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Her body jerked, still searching for the much needed air and finding none. She couldn't see the surface anymore, but weather it was from lack of air or her location at the bottom of the river she didn't knew anymore. One last attempt to gather her forces only resulted in her fingers slightly twitching. She was dying and all she could think was how much she wanted to live.

She woke with a violent series of coughs, water draining out of her system. It took her a few moments to get her bearings and make sure the earth beneath her hands and knees was real. She both laughed and cried, thanking whatever benevolent god had listened to her prayers. The thought of kissing the ground and vowing to never set foot in any body of water larger than a bathtub crossed her mind. But her happiness was short lived as an uncontrollable shiver ran through her entire being; she was wet and freezing and night was closing in. Checking the pockets of her dress, she took out her phone with little hope for its survival. Her reflection on the little black screen stared back at her. _Great, no phone._ She didn't know for how long she had been out, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of hours, maybe even minutes. No one was looking for her yet so she had to get to the road and find help as fast as possible.

If she hadn't been so shaken she might have noticed the discrepancies: the colder weather, the denser forest or too narrow bank of the river. She would have thought it strange that no sounds from the nearby city made their way to her. But in her shaken state, the only thing her mind processed was the need to get to safety - follow upstream, for the road she drove off of must have been in that direction.

One foot in front of the other, she followed the river, feet numb in the straps of her sandals. She survived drowning, what was one more obstacle? After all, it was only a little cold. But she was far from being out of the woods, and the encouragements in her head were not keeping her body warm. She didn't get to get far though. A white shadowy figure moved between the trees of the dense forest. At first, she thought it was the consequence of asphyxiation that was still playing tricks on her mind. A low growl behind her made the hairs on the back of neck stand. Frozen in place, heart threatening to burst out of her chest, she listened to the rustling of leaves as whatever was behind her made its way closer. Tears clogged at the corner of her eyes. It was all a cosmic joke. She wouldn't drown, wouldn't freeze, but be eaten by some wild animal. She didn't know which death was more terrifying, but the impending one was running for first place.

"Ghost! Come back here." She turned to the sound of human voice, too fast for her weakened body and the world spun with her. She was steadied by a pair of gloved hands. "Are you alright, my lady?" Black eyes looked her up and down, before a cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. Tears finally burst out of her eyes with a silent sob. She wanted to speak, but the task was proving hard between weeping and clattering teeth.

"T-thank yo-u." She managed to get out, stopping between each word to form it properly. Wrapping the cloak tight around her, the man lead her away from the river. He might have spoken something to her, but her mind was fuzzy and eyelids heavy. She could have sworn the white shadow was still there, in the forest, yet every time she turned her head she couldn't find it. She hoped she hadn't suffered any brain damage from the prolonged lack of air. Her feet stumbled against one another, but everything was going to be alright; the guy would call her an ambulance and she'd be home before she knew it. That had been the last thought she had before her mind plunged into darkness again.

But it wasn't a complete darkness, no. She found herself floating in a vast black sea, millions of little lights sparkling within. Or was it perhaps the sky at night? It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time; endless and all consuming. She rationalized it as her newfound fear of the sea and drowning. It was only natural that she'd be plagued by nightmares for a while after she almost lost her life. But it didn't quite _feel_ like a nightmare. There was no threat in sight or monster in the shadows causing her fright, just the hollowing sensation of being so incredibly small that her existence barely mattered. The necklace she was wearing tugged at her throat, but she ignored it, her eye catching one of the lights fluttering. Was it a star? She wanted to get closer, but walking seemed to have no effect. She was just floating in a weird limbo, no gravity or land to steady her feet. The flickering light made her look up again, and as she lifted her eyes she was suddenly on a bed, covered in thick furs. Despite the heavy covers and not being wet anymore, she was sill cold. Someone was speaking in hushed tones near her and she turned her attention to the two girls in the room.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but father seemed shocked upon seeing her. Do you think he knows?"

"He definitely knows something."

"Or he was just surprised to see Jon bring home a half naked woman."

"I don't think she's from the North."

"What gave her away Arya, the little lace dress or her sun kissed skin..." The redhead trailed off as she turned and saw the woman in question was sitting on the bed wide eyed and staring back at them. There was an awkward silence before the younger of the pair jumped on the edge of the bed startling her and started asking questions in rapid fire.

"What's your name? Are you from Dorne? What were you doing in the forest? Were you traveling alone?"

"Slow down Arya, can't you see she's scared and confused. Forgive my sister, she's been curious about you since our brother brought you here."

"It's alright, I guess I owe my life to your brother." She looked at the sisters with caution. The looked nice enough, but what was with their clothes? And what was with the room itself? She felt like she landed in some medieval reenactment play.

"What is your name, if you don't mind? I'm Sansa and this is my little sister, Arya." No matter the weird surroundings, their brother did save her so she decided to play nice.

"You can call me Tori."

"What house are you from?"

"House? You mean like Slytherin and Griffindor?" She managed a chuckle, the two were obviously still children. She moved to get out of bed; best not prolong her stay, her family must have been worried about her. The warmth of the furs was sourly missed as she slipped from them, but her new attire kept her from taking too much note to the fact. They had dressed her in an equally heavy dress, lined with furs. She looked up at the oldest sister, but the girl was looking at her with unsure eyes.

"We've never heard of those houses... Are you perhaps from further East? From Essos?"

"Essos? What are you girls talking about? I'm from Europe, though I've been living in the US for most on my life. But what's with the weird clothes? Is it some sort of Live Action Role Play? Or a festival?" The girls shared a look, Sansa opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door swinging open abruptly.

"Girls, what are doing here? I told you not to come near the woman."

"But dad, she looks harmless. A little weird but-"

"Come now, you're late for your lessons." The youngest puffed, but followed her sister out of the room nevertheless. Tori was left alone with the older man, who was most likely their father. He had a stern look on his face, and was looking at her funny, like she might pull out some magic trick and he wanted to make out how it worked. "I see you're finally awake."

"Yes, sir, I was told I have your son to thank for that. I am grateful he took me out of the cold." Her hands brushed against her upper arms, hoping the friction would warm her up a little more. Still the man watched her with interest.

"What is your name and where are from, girl?"

"My name is Victoria. I was visiting family in the city not far from here. Speaking of which, could I use your phone to call a taxi, please? I should be going..." The confused look on the man's face made her weary. Were they not letting her go? Was she some kind of prisoner?

"Winterfell is the only town in miles. What is the name of your house?"

"House? You mean my family name? It's Carter. Victoria Carter. But I don't see how any of this is-"

"Carter? Never heard of them... "

"Well why would you? I never heard of you, you never heard of me. It's big world out there."

"You don't know who I am?" There was a little pause, unsure of what to answer. On one hand, he looked truly astonished that she had no clue who he was. Telling the truth might insult him. Lying on the other hand, she was extremely bad at and risked getting into even more trouble.

"No, I don't. All I gathered is that you're the father of those girls and the boy who helped me. Should I know of you?"

"I am Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." He said the title as is it had left his lips a million times, no joke in his voice, just fact. Her body shook, either from being cold or the mortifying realization that she was in deep shit. Her heart rate accelerated, breathing becoming a labor. There were two plausible explanations: either these men were all crazy and really believed they lived in some medieval setting, or she was washed up by the river further than she realized. Though, wouldn't she be aware of a town filled with crazy people, ruled by a 'lord'? And what was up with 'Warden of the North'? The North, either if it was the north of the state or the country, was a long way from there. She doubted her body had floated in the damn river so far.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of you, or Winterfell." He regarded her for a moment, not giving away any of his thoughts.

"Come with me." He turned and exited the room before Tori had a chance to protest. She supposed she could follow and gather more information about her surroundings. Maybe even spot a phone.

She didn't expect much when she exited the room, but whatever she thought might greet her outside was far from the reality of it. The size of the man's house alone was a surprise, the decorations another. Massive stone walls adorned with torches, sometimes covered with banners depicting a gray wolf. And the sheer lack of light bulbs and wall plugs was mind boggling. They passed men and they bowed their heads to the 'Lord Stark'. No wonder he fancied himself important... They reached another room and he strode inside directly to the table in the center. She made her way closer as he picked up an old looking scroll and unrolled it.

"This is the map of the known world. You _must_ come from somewhere on it."

"The known world..." One look at the silly map was all she needed to know she was not going to find any familiar places scribbled on there. She liked to describe herself as a calm and collected person, but anger rushed into her, boiling her blood. "Are you shitting with me, old man? I'm in no mood for... whatever this is. I am grateful for your help and hospitality, but I nearly fucking drowned and I think it's high time I went home."

She manage to reach the door before she heard him call for the guards. Neither agility nor speed were skills she boasted possessing, so it came to a surprise to her as well when she managed to evade the two men who appeared in her way. Adrenaline or some sort of self preservation instinct kicked in as she ran on the gloomy halls with no real destination other than 'out'. The heavy skirts of her dress were tripping her, but she made good use of the objects in her way, throwing back candle holders and torches at her pursuers.

Light shone around a corner and for a moment she thought she wold be alright. She would get outside and maybe, just maybe there would be a sane person to call her a taxi or even the police. But as she took that corner and stepped into the wooden balcony her heart dropped, breath hitching.

There was nothing out there for miles and miles, nothing but the walls of this town she was cursed into and the vast expanse of a sad looking plain, cut by a lonely road. The people inside the walls were as oddly dressed as the 'lord' and his children. The sound of metal hitting metal was deafening in her ears; a blacksmith, an actual fucking blacksmith forging what looked like a sword. There were horses being lead into stables and people pulling carts.

Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she didn't let them fall.

"Oh, definitely not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

 **Ok, let's see**

This escalated quickly... it was supposed to a plotless porny one-shot trash fic... but then I wanted to give the OC a little backstory. I couldn't decide on a house to give her... **Stark?** Way overused and why the hell would she love the man who crippled her brother and who's son killed her lord father?Who's father is responsible for the Red Wedding? Hell nah, girl, get your priorities straight! **Baratheon?** They'd be in-laws, tho that would be one of the least disturbing things in the show. But the Lannisters would be responsible for the death of Robert, weather he was the father or brother of the OC. Cercei would plot her unsolved murder before she got a chance to learn Jamie's favorite color, never mind fall in love with him. **Martell?** THEY MURDERED ELIA AND HER CHILDREN! Martells hate the Lannisters. Tho I love their house *heart emoji* _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken!_ **Tyrell?** It seemed fitting for a while as in Margery+Joffrey/Tommen, Cercei+Loras and Jamie+OC. But Lannisters and Tyrells seems to be killing each other off...

Now there were other smaller houses I considered, like Arryn, cause I love their motto "As High as Honor" (but again, Lannisters hate...) Or Hightower and Dayne (and now that I'm typing this, Greyjoy... she might have made a nice Greyjoy... oh well, too late )

But as I was reading lore, I thought it'd be fun to have her learn the history of this strange lands she fell into as we go. I thought it be nice to have an OC with no family ties to the politics and power grabbing. Also fun to have the world of Asoiaf seen through the eyes of a modern woman. So generic girls falls into fantasy land was born. Yay!

I don't know if I'm doing right by sharing this early on, but I want to make some things clear:

1\. It's a Jamie x OC love story, albeit a super slow burn one, mixed with a dash of Epic quest. I don't foresee this having more than 20 chapters tho...

2\. There will be no Jon, Robb or other character romance... no love triangles (unless... you count Cercei? :)) )

3\. I want her to have some impact on the plot. As in, she wasn't brought in this world just for the sake of it. So I'm giving her some magic. Nothing too wow. I'm thinking one-two dreams of White Walkers and maybe dragons and... something else you'll find about later on :P But she will in no way be Azor Ahai or defeat the walkers single handed -_-' Oh and a meeting with Melisandre :))

4\. Did I mention slow burn? I did? Oh well, I'm saying it again :)) They will be friends before anything else. And I will try to keep him as close to his Cercei-obsesses self. Also, she won't be joined by his hip - she will travel quite a bit and Jamie's story will follow the original closely.

5\. This fic will be heavy on lore! I didn't know weather to put in under the TV show or the book... it follows the plot in the show, but will be heavy with lore from the books. So, **beware of potential spoilers?**

Let me know your thoughts *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Aww thanks for the follows and reviews *hugs* Love ya!

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Surreal didn't even begin to cover it.

She drove her car off a bridge, nearly drowned, half froze to death and then realized she had been transported to some medieval far off land. And to top that all, the white growling shadow form the forest turned out to be a real,live, huge ass direwolf, a wild animal the Stark children each seem to favor as a fucking pet. What happened to adorable cats or tiny tiny hamsters?

Tori winched as the needle pricked her finger for the hundredth time. Her heart was just not in embroidery.

"Don't worry, Tori, I was bad at it when I started too. But you'll get the gist of it, I'm sure. You'll pass as a regular northern lady before you know it." Sansa's encouragements were sweet, but she didn't particularly want to learn to needlepoint nor pretend to be a _proper lady_ ; she wanted to find a way home and stitching thread to a piece of fabric was not helping.

It had been three days since she woke up in the forest near Winterfell, three days too long she had been there. Though, she supposed she had been lucky to be found by the Starks. She imagined others would have thought her story as crazy as she thought them all in the beginning. Another dumb luck had been her phone sparking back to life long enough to prove to the Lord of Winterfell that she was indeed from far, far away. He took her in with little other questions, deciding they couldn't let a young woman wander off alone with no money or possibility to defend herself. He still looked at her as if he was expecting a second head to pop on her shoulders, but she thought it normal for the leader of the community to be weary of the strange woman that they brought under their roof.

The questions came from the Stark children instead.

"That dress you wore, I've never seen lace worked so flawlessly. It must have taken the women ages to make."

"A mysterious woman from who knows where happens into our home and all you can ask about is her dress?" The younger girl spat at her sister then turned with eager eyes towards Tori. "What is it like where you come from? Do you have knights? Tournaments? Weapons just like ours - swords, spears and shields-"

"And you, little sister? All you can think abut is fighting." The two girls were as different from one another as day and night, but it was entertaining to watch them bicker - it took her mind off her predicament.

"Well, I believe the lace was not handmade. You see, we have these machines that help us reduce the workload."

"Machines?"

"Hmm yes. Think about is as the loom working by itself. Only it's not magic, just...science." They looked at her as they usually did - with a mix of curiosity and confusion. She didn't know how to explain electricity; Gods knew she tried to explain it to their father when her phone turned back off. So she decided to move to the younger sister's question. "As for knights and tournaments, I'm sorry, but no, we don't have those anymore. We do however have fighting matches, like boxing for example, where two men are set in a ring and fight." Each Stark seemed to have another question on their lips, but Bran beat them o it.

"Do you have dragons back home?" Silence fell in the room. It was the last thing Tori needed. As if the lack of electricity wasn't punishment enough, now there was the prospect of mythical creatures. Fan-freaking-tastic!

"Of course there are no dragons Why? Are there any _here_?"

"There were once."

"As in 'once upon a time'? In legends?" They looked at her like she had crawled from under a rock again. Robb finally spoke up.

"It was a long time ago, and they are legendary, but if you're asking if they were made up, then no, there were real fire breathing dragons. The Targaryens came with them from old Valyria. They were dragon riders."

"But is there actual proof of them being real?"

"Yes, there are bones all over Dragonpit and in the cellars of the Red Keep. Targaryens used to decorated the walls of the throne room with them." Tori was a little intrigued by these Targaryen _dragon riders_. She had been scared that they might prove an unwanted danger, but since they turned out to be extinct she found she was a little disappointed. The prospect of riding dragons was quite exciting. After all, she was a bit of nerd and if she was going to be trapped in this outlandish place, some elements of the fantastic would have been nice.

It soon became obvious to the Starks that the young woman needed serious tutoring in the laws and history of the land, and the children were fast to volunteer to help her. Mostly Sansa, since she was already a proper lady, but young Bran and Arya also agreed to bestow whatever little knowledge of the Houses they had. She wasn't looking forward to playing pretend, she was bad, terrible really, at keeping up with secrets. Whenever she attempted to lie, she would end up mixing facts and getting caught. There were few other instances she had felt more ashamed in her life than when she was caught red-handed. In hindsight, she understood the need to play the part - normal, average lady could pass unnoticed, unlike some wired foreigner who never heard of their continent, not to mention their king or capital. She could move with more ease, attract as little attention to herself as possible and gather knowledge of why and how she got there in the first place, and more importantly, how to go back.

Tori didn't see much of the eldest Stark offspring as he was off also training to become a proper future lord of Winterfell, neither the youngest who was constantly tangled in his mother's skirts. Neither did she get to thank Jon for helping her. As she found out, the boy was Lord Stark's bastard son and the Lady Stark couldn't stand to see him. As much as she wanted to like Jon for saving her life, she also couldn't condemn the older woman - the boy was a constant reminder that her husband fucked another woman. Tori considered herself the forgiving kind, but she didn't think she could overlook her husband cheating and then bringing the bastard to live with them, even if the poor child had no fault in the whole affair. She could empathize with both of them, both wronged in different ways.

She had a hard time falling asleep that first night, used to the sounds of the city that never turned completely off. In Winterfell though, you could hear a needle drop. Tori remembered her little apartment and the thin walls there - she constantly complained about the neighbors being too loud. She'd give anything to be back in that noisy apartment. And the light, or rather the total absence of it, terrified her. Back home, there were street lights and one super annoying commercial on the building across from hers that shone 24/7. It was never dark, not like in the small room she was given as the last candle blew out. And then there was the cold. She was used to higher temperatures, to sleeping in her underwear covered by only a thin sheet, not thick gowns and heavy pelts. Despite the the fire in the hearth and the several layers of fabric she was snuggling in, there was still a chill in her bones she couldn't get rid of.

Tired from a night of restless tossing and turning in her fur covered bed, Tori slept for most of her second day in Winterfell, thankful that no one disturbed her. She knew someone, probably a servant, had brought her food at one point, but she found she just couldn't get up, even as her stomach growled in protest.

By the time the sun was setting again, her muscles were going sore and sleep still eluded her, so she got up with the hope to make the most of the last, fading rays of sunlight. She regarded the food on the plate with disappointment; she would give her month's salary for a pizza. Nevertheless, she picked at the food - roasted meat and potatoes and was surprised to find them rather delicious. Or perhaps she was just famished. When she was done, she draped the cloak Sansa had lend her and made her way out of the room. Not knowing where else to go, she went to the wooden balcony that oversaw Winterfell. Some part of her clinged desperately to the foolish hope she would find a different view that time, something familiar like cars on a highway. She knew it was silly, but sadness washed over her again at the sight of the desolated path humorously called 'Kingsroad'. She never realized she was playing with her necklace while staring into space until a voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"That's an interesting piece of jewelry. What stone is it?"

"Oh thanks. I have no idea really, it's been in my family for generations. My mother passed it down to my when I left for college." Lord Stark shook his head and she wondered if she had addressed him poorly or he wanted clarifications. "Umm, I doubt it's something expensive. Must be something like zircon." Like most girls, she enjoyed a nice jewel or two and this particular stone had always fascinated her, even as a child - the way the light seemed to bounce off the deep, true shade of black always held her interest. She doubted it had also caught the eye of the man besides her. Most likely he wanted to get her talking, have small talk, and get to know her a little better.

She hadn't been in Winterfell for long and her first impressions on people proved to be wrong most times, but Lord Eddard Stark seemed like a good man, a loving father and a just ruler. She thought again on how fortune smiled upon her when Jon had been the one to find her. A defenseless, semi-unconscious woman with no one to look for her could have made her an easy target. She might have ended up a slave, or worse. She swallowed the lump in throat - she knew so little about this world and the customs of the people. They didn't seem to have an actual judiciary system, the lord being the one to decide right from wrong. Bran was telling her something the other day about deserters and how they have their heads cut off, but she dismissed it as the boy trying to frighten her. As she looked on the outdated way the inhabitants were living, she had to stop and wonder. Her Earth's own history was laded with bloodshed and violence, why would this place be any different?

"What will happen to me now?"

"You are free to stay here for as long as you wish. You can learn with my daughters and help them with their choirs." She jumped in, before she realized she sounded like a thankless idiot.

"No, I meant... Well, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, and I will help around, it's the lest I could do to replay you for your kindness. But, isn't there anything I can actively do to go home?" She waited impatiently for his answer, her heart beating in her throat as the man gave away none of his thoughts. His lack of answer was enough to make her understand - she was not going home anytime soon, possibly never. She felt tears welling up, but a firm hand on her shoulder made her look up at the lord.

"I don't have the answers you are searching for. All I know is that _I_ have never hear of anyone like you. But there are stories of lands beyond the Sunset Sea where no one dared venture yet." She bit her lip, considering how insane her theory was and wondering how he was going to take it.

"I... don't think our homes share a map though. As I told you before, there are few places my people haven't discovered. The idea of two whole continents hiding just over the sea is absurd. We have these... metal objects sent in the sky that send back images off the whole planet..." If he was taken aback by anything she said, he didn't show it. Instead, his smile warmed and he looked at her like she was a stubborn child.

"Do not despair. If there was a way for you to get here, there must be a way back. You'll just have to look hard enough for it." She was a bit disheartened that he said 'you' not 'we', thought what was she expecting? Him to just give all of his resourced to further help a stranger that gave him absolutely nothing in return. She was ashamed by her lack of consideration to the family that was already giving her more than she had the right to ask for. Yet, she so desperately wanted to go back to her mundane little job and the busy life she left behind. Her poor mother must have been scouring the Earth for her.

"Where should I start?" He took a moment to consider, his eyes falling on her necklace one more.

"Start by learning our ways, our history, and work your way up from there. Perhaps something will tip you in the right direction. In the meantime, you'll act as my ward."

"Your ward? Like that Theon boy?"

"Yes, I have already spoken with my wife and we agreed it's the best option for you. You'll be the orphaned daughter of an old friend of mine; you'll be under the protection of the North." She was taken aback by his words and the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes finally fell loose, shed for a different reason.

"Thank you. You have no obligation to help, yet you've been so kind and understanding. I wish there were more men like you, Lord Stark."

He brushed it off with an inborn sense of duty and selflessness she hadn't witnessed in anyone before and bid her to join his family for dinner. She went with him, despite not being hungry, mostly because she didn't want to be alone. The lively atmosphere the Starks had around the table turned her thoughts away from home, if only for a few hours.

She fell into an uneasy sleep that night. As soon as her eyes closed, the furs tuned into water and she was drowning again. Only this time, there were no benevolent forces pulling her in Westeros. Just darkness, her lifeless body riding with the cruel river's currents until the skin decayed and hung loosely on her bones. She saw, like a movie in the theater, as they pulled the body out, pruned and gruesome. Her stomach turned but there was nothing for her ethereal form to vomit. There were no limbs to trash, or mouth to scream. Only her consciousness, helplessly watching as cars pulled over and her family came rushing.

She woke up in a cold sweat, a harrowing scream ringing in her ears.

"Are you alright, my lady?" The knock on the door came so fast she barely had time to regain her bearings. She opened her mouth to answer, but a coarse cough came out instead. She couldn't see anything in the pitch dark room and the sense of looming dread was washing over her again. The door cracked open, light rushing in. "I heard you scream." Finally seeing where the damn water jug was, she gulped slowly to stop the coughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so dark here I panicked." She felt like a child, scared of the big bad monster in the closet, but she wasn't up to the task of explaining her nightmare. Not then and probably not ever. "Sorry if I woke you up." She got out of bed and crossed the space to the door, wanting to get closer to the source of light and curious to why whoever it was was not pushing the door fully open.

"I was happening to pass by. I don't think anyone else heard you." She swung the door open revealing a sullen looking Jon Snow.

"Oh, it's you. Coming to my rescue yet again." She smiled warmly, but he barely seemed to notice, giving her a look over to see if she was really alright, then plastering his eyes back to the floor.

"Good night then, my lady."

"Hey, wait a second!" She grabbed him by his heavy cloak and he spun around a little shocked. She was surely breaking some etiquette rules from his bewildered expression; she'd have to ask Sansa the next day. "I just wanted to thank you. For, you know, finding and saving me and all that."

"I did what anyone would have."

"Hmm selfless like your father I see. Some people would have moved on, seeing as I was none of their business. Others would have taken advantage. So no, you did a very honorable thing, for which I am forever grateful." She let go of his cloak and after a moment of starring her in the eyes, he cracked a smile and nodded back at her her in acknowledgement. It didn't really come as a surprise that even the bastard of Lord Stark turned out to be an exemplary human being as well; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all. They bid each other good night, but not before she lit some candles from the torch he was carrying. Back in her bed, she tossed and turned again, the light offering some comfort, but not easing her restless mind.

And now here she was, on the third day in Winterfell, having lessons with Sansa, poking hols in her fingers and wondering if she would ever have a peaceful sleep ever again.

* * *

 **Ok, that's it for the second chapter.** I posted it fast cause it's basically just setting the story up.

Next up I'll promise she'll meet Jamie and, you guessed it, the rest of the King's court.

I was flirting with the idea of making her a serving girl instead of ward and the king wanting to grab her and her... slapping him :)) but it would be 'Off with her head!'

I was also thinking of making her look like the 'spitting image of Ashara Dayne, but for her eyes', but there would have been no actual relation between her and House Dayne, so... I didn't really see the point, other than Ned willing to help her more...

So I went with ward, tho no sure if Robert is to know the truth? What do yous think?

*kisses*


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Victoria was getting accustomed to life in Winterfell.

Or so she'd like to believe.

The truth was, she was having a hard time keeping her behavior in check all the damn time. In her home town, she wouldn't have been considered a loud or extravagant woman. In Winterfell though, she was outrageous. Besides the fact that she sometimes talked to her Lord as equals, a thing he would let pass granted her unique situation, she cursed a lot. Little slips of 'fuck' and 'shit', whenever she'd get tired or frustrated with the _proper_ way of doing things. It made the youngest of Starks giggle, but the lord and lady of the house were not as amused.

And then there were her little dressing escapades.

The time she strode to the kitchen for water in the middle of the night in only her night gown and bumped into Theon. Normally, she'd have taken her coat, but half-asleep and thirsty she didn't realize. The Starks argued that she should have been freezing, but truth be told, she was always cold, no matter how many layers of clothing she put on.

Then there was the time she showed up in the courtyard in pants. In her defense, she explained Robb and Jon said they were teaching her how to ride a horse, but apparently she was expected to do so in a skirt. Her bad. She ended up being lectured on how to dress and never even came close to seeing a horse.

All these seemed nothing more than little misunderstandings to her, but were in fact considered grave offenses by the people of Westeros. Tori sighed as she recalled the previous night's dinner when she hooked her arm around Robb's and Theon's necks, like she did with her friends at home, and the whole Stark family froze in horror. Apparently, it was not _proper_ for an unwed lady to act so brash. It might have been a bold move to them, but when they were all laughing at the table and having a good time, she felt she was among friends.

Another sigh left her as she rested her head on the window of the reading room. It was cold, the lingering chill creeping over her skull like ink on paper. Yet she couldn't find the strength to move.

"You make quite the depressing sight." Jon stood in the doorway, arms crossed, Arya and Bran running in and taking seats on the windowsill besides her. They looked out the window as if they could spot the object of her dread in the courtyard. Silly, innocent children. "What put you in such a sour mood?"

"Haven't you heard? The king and his court are on their way to Winterfell." There had been a chatter of excitement between the Stark children when their lord father made the announcement after dinner, especially Arya who was curious about 'the imp'. Tori on the other hand, was struck with sheer panic at the news.

"What of it? King Robert is one of father's oldest friends." The little lord questioned, feet dangling with the untapped energy that came with being young.

"He was betrothed to our aunt Lyanna. We're basically family." Arya beamed with pride. Tori was skeptic. She was far from being an expert on Westeros laws, but she was pretty sure the king had ultimate and final say. He _could_ , for example, go off cutting heads left and right if he so pleased and no one would be the wiser to stop him. She knew the chances for a king to do that were slim, but King Robert _had_ that kind of power and authority nevertheless.

" _Was_ betrothed?" She lifted an eyebrow, turning her gaze towards the older brother for explanations. How come she never heard of this mysterious aunt until then? The three Starks shared a look and she understood there was some sad story behind.

"She was kidnapped and murdered by Rhaegar Targaryen. It's the reason King Robert started the rebellion."

"Oh, I've read something about a 'Robert's rebellion'. I didn't realize he was your current king thought, the years and dates are still confusing to me." So this king was first of his line and new to the whole ruling seven kingdoms business. The realization disheartened her even further.

"It doesn't really explain why you're so depressed, my lady." She'd never get used to being called that, she was sure of it.

"What if I insult the king. By accident I mean. Or the queen? I'm still not well-versed into the dos and don'ts of your world... I'll be executed before the day ends."

"Father would never allow it-" She cut in too harsh, feeling a little bad for snapping at little Bran. They all meant well, but their family couldn't protect her forever.

"Your father is a great man, but I doubt he'd have much say if I do anything to anger the king. Maybe I should just hide away until they leave. I can sit the feasts out."

"You could, but wouldn't it be better if the king knew you as Lord Stark's ward?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you reading through our history books, I figured out you were looking for a way home?"

"You're right, I want to go home."

"You won't find anything in there. Those books were read a hundred times; if there was any reference, no matter how small, that could help you, the Starks would know. In Kingslanding, though, they have huge libraries, with countless books. You could go there next. And be under the wing of the king, as his old friend's ward." For someone who didn't seem to be paying much attention to the world around him, Jon was surprisingly attuned to her particular situation. And he was right. She understood over the course of her stay, that Winterfell was small compared to the capital in Kingslanding. Surely, if not the king himself, the maesters there were packing a lot more information. As enticing as it was to go to a place that promised both knowledge and a warmer climate, she faltered in her resolve.

"But, what if I create trouble for your father there?" In truth, she was scared to leave just yet. If she did, she would be truly alone in a world she hadn't completely grasped. Jon smile in his kind, signature way and he leaned closer to her.

"I've heard a rumor going on. The king wouldn't be visiting without reason; they say he wants to ask Lord Stark to be Hand of the King."

"I've read something about that title as well. He'd be his top advisor, basically ruling the kingdom in all but name, after the wishes of the king?" The boy opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it back shut, brown furrowing slightly.

"I guess you can put it like that as well... The point is, you may not have to go alone."

Jon's words calmed her, even if just a little, only for a short while. Tori spent most of her days doing lessons with the Stark girls and reading. Arya made it a point to always laugh when Tori was engrossed in a children's book. Thinking about it, she was much like a little kid who was discovering the epic battles of the past for the very first time.

Her nights were still restless, but she had found a schedule that worked a bit better for her: going to bed early, when there was still noise outside, and getting up early, before the first rays of sun peaked beyond the horizon. It was a struggle as she had never been a morning person, but it was the only way she was getting a decent amount of sleep at night. She guessed she was becoming more familiar with her surroundings as well; no longer did she panicked when she woke in the dead of night in an unknown, pitch dark room.

Days turned into weeks and the fateful date that marked the kings arrival came. With it, her anxiety returned. She woke up earlier than usual, tired and groggy, not completely remembering what she dreamt about; something about burning buildings? Or was it a pyre? Whatever it was, it had left her with a bitter aftertaste.

She was so obviously nervous that Sansa had volunteered to walk her through the last details of what she had to do and say for the duration of the king's stay.

"So, recap. I address your father with _'my lord'_ , the king only with _'my king'_ or _'your grace'_?"

"Yes, you've got it. It's not that hard."

"The Lannisters are _queen_ Cercei, _lord_ Tyrion and their brother is not lord, but _Ser_ Jamie? Because he is a knight in something called the... King's Guard?" She said, empathizing each title.

"Kingsguard, yes. I told you you were worrying to much, it's quite simple."

"Maybe to you, but I'm sort of freaking out I might insult someone and have my head cut right off of my shoulders." She gripped her throat with both hands, making a silly face and the younger girl giggled, hand at her mouth, all proper and ladylike. Tori briefly wondered if standing there besides her she looked like a graceless oaf.

"There will be no beheadings, only feasts and dancing."

"Oh my fuc-, I mean, holy seven? I won't be expected to dance will I? I don't know how to dance. And even if I knew, I can barely walk with all this skirt wrapped around my legs." As to prove a point she lifted the heavy material of the dress only to have Sansa hastily grab her arms and pull them back down.

"Calm down, no one will force you if you don't want to. When you are asked to dance, just smile and excuse yourself saying you are quite tired, or dizzy. Promise them a dance another time as to not insult their pride."

"When I'm asked... As in I will be, 100% guaranteed?" Sansa looked at her, piecing together the words to make sense. Tori was getting tired of being looked at as if she was from another planet, though in hindsight, she might as well be alien to them.

"You are a beautiful, unwed woman, ward to the Lord of Winterfell who is rumored to be future Hand of the King." The redhead made a little pause as if to let all the information sink in her head. "Besides the fact that people will be curious, you make an eligible choice."

"Not quite out of reach like a princess or the daughter of the Lord, but also right up there with you... Dammit. I knew this ' _ward'_ thing was going to come back to kick me in the ass." The redhead looked at her worryingly.

"Perhaps, you should stay close to Theon. He'll help you out if you're in need. Maybe even keep others at bay."

"Ah, he's a cheeky bastard. I mean..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm down and rethink her choice of words. "Theon is nice and all, but I think he's secretly sour that your father made me a ward as well..."

"He grew up with us, he's family. I assure you he wouldn't do anything to put your story to question, even if he was harboring some resentment."

"I suppose..."

"Has he done anything to warrant your suspicion?"

"Not really... Just the way he went straight to your father to tell on me that night I ran into him... And a few jokes about my modesty. Nothing malicious, but he hasn't been a ray of sunshine either. But maybe I'm just being petty cause he _snitched_ on me..."

"He can have a foul mouth too sometimes, but I'm sure he means no harm." With that the young lady put her worries at ease and the long process of dressing began. Tori had never needed help to put a dress on in her adult life. Living alone, you get to pull up your own zipper. There were two handmaidens required to squeeze her in the petticoats and tie all the laces on the back. It was ridiculous. But they say beauty required sacrifice, so there she stood, blushing like a young maiden, as the two older women dressed her. They sat her down and brushed her hair and Tori had to keep herself from snatching the damn brush and doing it on her own. After all, she was more than capable.

When they were finally done, she looked in the mirror and gasped. Her skin had lost some of it's tan, but it was still darker than most of the northerners'. She was used to tight, skinny jeans or short dresses, yet now she stood adorned in a beautiful long dress, a deep blue, with gray patterns running on the helm. Lace bordered the V neck, the cut of the fabric accentuating her small waist. Her face wore no traces of makeup, her hair not in its usual ponytail or bun, but braided along with her bangs.

The woman looking back at her was a stranger, the only trace of her past residing in the black-jeweled necklace.

"You look beautiful." She spied Sansa in the doorway over her shoulder and chucked.

"You are the beauty here, with your fiery hair and sky blue eyes." The younger girl blushed, smile widening. She clearly enjoyed all the compliments she was showered with, but also didn't shy away from returning them.

"Weather you see it or not, you are a sight yourself, Tori. They did a great job with your braid" She paused and seemed to examine something on her head.

"What is it?"

"I've always wanted to ask, but I thought it might be intrusive... why do you wear your hair like that?"

"Like what? You mean the bangs?" The younger girl nodded, a light blush in her cheeks. Tori couldn't recall seeing anybody with bangs in Winterfell so she quickly agreed to having the hair pushed aside and incorporated into the plait. Drawing more attention with a scandalous hairdo was the last thing she wanted or needed.

"No reason other than I just like it that way. There are many weird hairstyles where I come from. People dye their hair crazy colors too. Imagine if I had my whole hair in a rainbow gradient." She laughed at the thought, Sansa joining in with a polite chuckle, though Tori suspected the girl didn't find it as funny. It was probably harder for the lady to picture a rainbow for hair than it was for her to make up the people of Winterfell reacting to it. She'd have been burnt to the stake for sure. Maybe it wasn't that funny after all.

Horns were blown, signaling the king and company were closing in. They both walked outside and each took her place, Sansa in the front with her family, Tori behind them with the runt: the other ward and the bastard. She waited, her heart beating with more fervor as the seconds passed. It would be a lie to say she wasn't curious; she'd never meet royalty before.

The King turned out to be a massive disappointment, nothing like the Stark kids had portrayed him. She sort of figured the descriptions from a few decades ago would be different from the reality, but she hadn't expected such a drunken fool. She stood behind the Starks and watched as the king openly disrespected his queen and insisted on going with his old friend to visit the resting place of his true love, Lyanna. She gave points to the queen for not killing him in his sleep, if not on the spot; Tori was sure she couldn't have put up with such a rude behavior, even from a king.

The Lannisters on the other hand were all they had promised: the Queen was possibly the most beautiful woman she had seen: tall, with pale skin and hair as bright as spun gold. She was regal, all one would expect a queen to be. Tori supposed she at least had to keep up appearances if her husband didn't. The royal children were all well-behaved and followed their mother as Lady Stark took them to their rooms.

Then there was _Ser_ Jamie Lannister. The first word that came to mind was _dashing_. The second, _arrogant_. He shared in features with his twin sister, but where she excelled in elegance, he equaled in strength and vigor. Tori's original thought was that he looked exactly like the 'knight in shining armor' from the fairy tales back home. But his picture perfect image was distorted as he looked upon the people of Winterfell with something akin to disdain. He met eyes with her and after a short moment he smirked, showing perfect pearly whites. He was ridiculously handsome and _he knew it_ ; quite a dangerous combination. She frowned at him, not averting her gaze, but it only seemed to amuse the man further. They broke their starring contest when Theon and Jon ushered her inside, a weary look on their faces. Had she done something stupid so soon?

As they entered the keep, she realized she was yet to see the infamous Imp.

* * *

 **Ok, Ok...**

I know i said she'll meet Jamie, and technically... she saw him and all... I just thought this was a nice ending for this chapter O_O

They'll talk in next, I swear!

On a different note, **BehbaLovesTea** , I love you *hearts* OMG, you came from my other story, right? *throws cookies at you*

It's definitely a JamiexOc :P I just thought it nice for someone other than the love interest to befriend her and come to her rescue. Akso...Jon is just lovable :))

 **CelesteUzumaki2718** Hmm, well, she isn't going to be universally beautiful and loved by all. I was thinking it would be nice to describe her through more than one person's eyes: like, for example, to Jamie she might (eventually) be(come) the most beautiful, Theon might find her pretty, and idk, Robb thinks she's flat out ugly. [to be taken as examples only :P ]

Beauty is on the inside, no?

And OMG, you guys calling this story unique and saying you like her reactions make my day *_* Hope it will live up to the expectations.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The feast was another great surprise for Tori, no matter how much she mentally prepared herself for it.

There was a lot of awkward eating in the beginning, a tension in the air that she couldn't pin down. Lord Stark clearly didn't like the Lannisters, but she didn't know why. From all the information she gathered, they were rich snobs that founded Robert's rebellion in his last years of war to secure a spot besides the victor. Lyanna was long dead when Cercei married the king so there couldn't be any bad blood there. Seeing how the king treated his wife, she supposed Lyanna dodged a bullet, though quite drastically. It was a bit comical to watch Lord Stark trying so hard to play nice and smile at the queen. But he didn't bother at all to pretend around the queen's brother. The two men exchanged some words, the knight with a wide smile, the lord with a grim expression. Tori turned towards her companion at the table, whispering just loud enough her him to hear.

"Hey, Theon, why does Lord Stark look so pained to be talking to Ser Jamie?"

"Because he's the Kingslayer." There it was again, Theon playing Mr. Smarty-pants, half answering her questions and not lifting a finger to explain what she clearly didn't understand. She took a long breath in and decided it was not the time nor place to show him to his place.

"What's that? He kills kings for a living?" Pretty inconvenient seeing as his sister was married to one... Theon blinked at her a few times, taken aback by her preposterous supposition.

"Do you know nothing about the Kingsguard?"

"Hmmm, they are knights? Good at sword fighting and... killing?" Theon shook his head and frowned. She felt like a little kid who disappointing her teacher by not reading her lesson in time, despite the fact that the little Greyjoy ward never acted particularly interested in her assimilation of their world.

"The Kingsguard is a sworn brotherhood, they give their lives in service for the king." Seeing as he wasn't making his point across, he added. "They take a holy vow to serve and _protect_ the king. Upon swearing the oath, they agree not to hold lands, sire children, marry, or have any worldly allegiance except to his monarch. They are living exampled of virtue and therefore should not break their words. _"_

"And Jamie kills kings? He's like an exception?"

"He killed the last king, thus breaking his vow. It's a mockery to the whole principle of the Kingsguard that he was allowed to live, yet alone still be part of it."

"So Lord Stark is not worried he might kill the king. He just doesn't like the man because he's a deviation from the pattern?"

"The Kingslayer is more than an exception. He's proof of what enough money can buy. He is an Oathbreaker, but because his father's gold won the rebellion, the king had to pardon him." So the king's will was not so final and absolute as she initially thought; the Lannisters were also pulling the strings. He was constrained by money; seven kingdoms were not cheap to sustain. The idea that there was an intricate political battle underneath the image of the throne was not so surprising. Tori's own world had enough monarch's that were more or less figureheads, and being witness to the silly fat man that was King Robert she supposed it could be the case with him as well. She wanted to ask more about the relationship between King Robert and Ser Jamie, but Theon downed his cup of ale and sprung from the table to dance with a girl. It was still the longest conversation she had with the boy and a helpful one at that, no backhanded compliments or flat out insults. It was progress, maybe it was as Sansa said and he was not so bad after all.

Without Greyjoy to poke at, she was left alone at a long table of strangers, sitting far from the Stark family. They stole glances at her with the mix of curiosity and weariness she was so used to. She scanned the room with her eyes in search of familiar faces but both Sansa and Robb were dancing, one with Joffrey the other with a young Myrcella, entertaining the royal children. There was no way in hell she was going anywhere near the table with the king and queen, so talking to the lord and lady was out of the question. Jon, the lucky bastard, was doing whatever the hell he wanted since he wasn't stuck at the damn feast. Bran and Arya were nowhere to be seen and since the youngest Baratheon and Rickon were missing as well, she guessed the youngsters were sent to bed. Had it gotten that late already?

Taking a closer look at the king's table, she noticed he was no longer there, but dancing with a woman, probably a serving girl. When he made a scene kissing her, Tori's eyes turned to the queen. She wore a perfectly polished mask of indifference, but the hatred was obvious in her emerald eyes. Tori wondered again how she was able to stand being with a man like Robert. She wasn't completely sure about the laws, but if they were anything like the ones from when kings ruled in her home world, men could fuck whoever they wanted, but if women did the same they'd be branded as whores, their children named bastards. She could see why the queen, a proud Lannister lady, was harboring some ill will to the drunk who took the Ion Throne.

Moving her gaze over the crowd that seemed to have loosed up, she drank a little more from her cup, wondering how she never finished it; she'd been sipping from it the whole night, but the damn thing was forever half-full. She didn't indulge in drinking back home, but she was proud to say she could hold her liquor. Yet whatever that ale was made of was going straight to her head, making her sleepy. She tried to suppress the yawns, but a few escaped despite her efforts. Just as she was covering her mouth for another unwanted, unladylike yawn, she spotted a couple of young men looking her way and talking between themselves, just before one made his way towards her. She almost chocked with the realization. She drank the remaining ale in one swing and darted from the table like a bullet from the barrel.

She didn't get far.

"A dance, my lady?" She turned with horror to see Ser Jamie fucking Lannister was holding his hand out for her to take. She froze and she could swear the whole Great Hall had stopped to look at them, even the music turning to a low hum. It was most likely only her anxiety playing tricks on her, but she didn't dare look for fear they were really watching, waiting for her to make a mistake. "It's not polite to leave a man waiting." His smile never left his face as he brought his hand even closer to her. What could she do? Bolt out the door? He seemed nice enough not to take offense of her hesitation; maybe he wouldn't mind her refusing. "Even less so to turn him down." He took her hand in his and softly pulled her along on the dance floor. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, words forming in her head, but refusing to leave her tongue. So many eyes on them and she didn't know how to dance! He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and she saw what she already knew - it was trembling. Her knees weren't doing much better either.

Gods, she was going to trip and fall on her face!

As the music started again, or maybe just a new song began playing, he pulled her body with his and for a split second Tori thought it wasn't so bad.

Then she stepped on his foot.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I really don't know what I'm doing. It's a miracle I'm still even on my feet at this point." Words came poring out of her mouth in a sad attempt to mask how utterly embarrassed she was. Her face was burning and she was surely blushing to the tip of her ears. Why hadn't she asked one of the Starks to show her the steps at lest once? Jamie on the other hand looked in his element: dressed in the the colors of his house, bold and charming, the spotlight bright on him. He had probably suffered through a thousand feast; what was one more?

"Ah, so she speaks." He flashed her another smile and she almost wished she could punch it off his face. There was no need to add more fuel to the internal fire that was consuming her.

"Of course I speak." But then again, he was an important person and she didn't want to anger anyone. His comment might have also been an encouragement for her to just talk to him. "I'm sorry, Ser. I seem to be quite dizzy." He made no offer to stop the spinning like she had hoped. Instead, his thumb brushed the hand he was holding in a lazy manner. She wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to sooth her or warm her hand, but it had neither of the effects.

"I would think so, after how much the Greyjoy boy kept refilling your cup." She gasped loudly, puling herself further from him and stepping on the helm of her dress, but Jamie's hand on the small of her back kept her in place. If it were not for her current predicament keeping most of her thoughts focused on what she was saying and doing, some very imaginative curses would have been shouted towards Theon. She sighed instead, closing her eyes to calm down both her anger and unease.

"Why am I even surprised?" The knight chucked, the sound vibrating in his chest. She opened her eyes only to meet his peering gaze, and this time she almost looked away. Up close, his orbs were vibrant green, almost like a cat's. They were mesmerizing, the shades shifting with the light as they spun.

"Rivalry between wards?"

"Uh, I don't think so. At least not from my behalf." The rhythm of the dance changed to a more upbeat tune. The terror must have been so clear on her face that her dance partner lost some of the mirth in his smile. She hoped he'd let her go, but instead the started giving instructions.

"Don't worry, it's easy." People kept telling her that, but she wished she'd see them learn trigonometry or how to drive a car. "You go under my arm now with a twirl and another one as you come back." Though he was explaining the moves, his hands were the ones really leading her with gentle nudges in the right direction. She forgot about the people surrounding them and even about Jamie himself, only hearing his voice and focusing on the steps and music. She was startled by his sudden question.

"So how does one become Lord Stark's ward?" He looked at her expectantly, but what could she reply? _'It's quite simple, just come from for a different world and he'll take you in out of the kindness of his heart.'_

"Well, Theon Greyjoy was-"

"I know the ironborn's tale, everyone does. I was asking about yours." He highlighted the last phrase, making it sound as if he was expecting a grand adventure, an epic journey of the sorts. Or maybe she had read on too many stories about dragon riders. But she was convinced he had already heard the tale, either from the Starks or the servants. He had already known who she was so surely he had heard about the tragic death of her father and the friendship he shared with the lord of Winterfell.

"My tale? It's but a series of unfortunate events, Ser." It was technically the truth, was it not? He didn't seem pleased with her answer, the corner of his mouth slightly pulled down, eyebrow lifted. "As unfortunate as my dancing skills I'm afraid." Her little attempt at a joke seemed to lighten the mood.

"You're a fast learner, my lady." He set her up for another spin which she managed without fault, but came towards him a little too fast, bumping into him. He chuckled lightly, big warm hands steadying herself for what might have been the hundredth time. She knew she was blushing so she held her head down, suddenly fascinated with the golden embroidery of his coat. Was it actual gold?

"If you praise me, I'm bound to mess it up..." She uttered the words as the song came to an end and was thankful he hooked her arm with his and walked off the dance floor. She wasn't sure how much more embarrassment her heart could take. Stealing a glance at their surroundings she was endlessly happy no one actually seemed to pay them much attention like she feared.

"It only takes practice. Our next dance will run much smoother." She didn't quite like the way he said it, like it was guaranteed they were to have another dance, like there was no way she would refuse. He was handsome, sure, but she only accepted because he caught her off guard and didn't know how to say no _properly_ to the brother of the queen. Her eyes narrowed as she chose her next words.

"We'll have to see about that next time. Until then, I wish you a good night, Ser."

"Good night, my lady." She slipped from his reach and made her way towards her chamber. The dark halls of Winterfell at night were as unwelcoming as ever, the additional torches making little difference. She rushed in her room, feeling safe only when the hinge on the door was locked. What a crazy night! The Lannister-Stark tension, Theon, that slimy eel, trying to make a drunken fool of her, the queen's twin offering her an impromptu dance lesson. Madness! How ever had she gotten through it all without a scene was pure miracle. She sighed, letting out some of the tension in her body and prepared for the night, hoping her fatigue would top the nightmares for once. The gods knew she needed some shut eye.

* * *

Jamie entered his room after the feast, taking off the crimson and gold tunic he wore and finally relaxed. He had actually ended up enjoying the whole affair; between jabbing at the Lord Stark and pulling words out of newest Stark ward's mouth, he barely felt time pass. When Cercei had asked him to see what he could find about the girl, he dreaded the task. He was a simple man who loved the glory of battle and had little interest in the plotting and scheming of lords. Besides, could a man as noble as Eddard Stark truly be up to no good? The man had been happy to stay in the North, far from the throne, when he could have set himself on a higher position after the rebellion and the fall of the Targaryens. He didn't.

But the girl was hiding something.

At first, when they danced and her body trembled like a leaf, he thought she might be scared of him, the vile Kingslayer, man without honor. Her frail, cold hand in his made him wonder if she was perhaps shivery. But wasn't she, as northerner, supposed to be used to the cold? As the chill was taking over his flesh, he brushed his fingers on her hand more to warm his own than in regard to her discomfort and he doubted the action was noted by anyone.

His sister was no just anyone though.

"I saw you were getting quite close to Lord Stark's ward." He turned towards her in disbelief, just as she was closing the door behind her. He was surprised too see her, but the sight was always welcomed. Her accusing words less so.

"You told me to."

"I said _'find out who she really is'_ not _'get between her thighs'_!" The queen spat the words at him as if he had bedded the girl, not merely shared a dance. He knew his sister was not questioning his loyalty; as she could not betray him, he would never wrong her. But Cercei liked being told she was the only one. It was unfair at times how she kept requiring proof of his affection after all their years together, yet he never asked anything from her in return. He just loved her that much. He reached out, pulling her in a warm embrace, whispering in her ear.

"Don't you already know I have eyes only you?" She smiled and his heart tingled with joy. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, arms tightening around her lean body.

"Jamie, not here!" She pushed him away, carefully setting her hair in place, despite him barely touching it. She was right though; one never knew which walls had eyes and ears in Winterfell. Sometimes he wished he could just kill Robert and run away with his beloved twin. Unfortunately, she wanted to be queen more. "What did you find out about the little whore?"

"She's hiding something, but I doubt is has anything to do with usurping the throne and bringing the Lannisterd down. She's just a silly little orphan who's probably just scared of this new life she was thrown into." Cercei's lips pursed, her brows furrowed as she looked at him with judging eyes. It was not his fault he didn't see betrayal in every corner.

"I don't like it. No one seems to know a thing about her family or where exactly she's come from. And have you heard the rumors?"

"I assure you I've looked into her eyes and my souls is intact. They're not even pretty eyes, such a dull shad of muddy brown."

"Very well, but keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." With that she turned and left his room. He was hoping for at least another kiss, but she was still pissed about his dance from earlier that night. His thought turned back to the raven haired girl. Truth be told, he was a little curious about her. And though he doubted she was hiding something of value, he could entertain himself for the next couple of days in Winterfell with her reactions and maybe even uncover the mystery and set his sister's mind at ease. He fell into a dreamless sleep, waking up several times that night and wishing his beloved could be there in his arms.

* * *

On the other side of the keep, Tori couldn't sleep at all that night. Not because of nightmare of any kind, just because her mind refused to quiet. She replayed the day's events in her head, analyzing her every move and noting all the times her head could have fallen. When there was nothing more to prod over, she just became depressed. She had no time for feasts and running around the bush with these people! She wanted to go home. Her friends and family were worried and looking for her, with no clue that she was further out of reach that they could ever imagine. Her poor mother would be sick with worry and it broke her heart to think about it.

When it was obvious she wouldn't be sleeping, she got up and draped the heavy cloak around her shoulders. She let her hair run free, not bothering to braid it in any way. She wasn't sure where exactly she was heading with such determination, but she _needed_ to do something productive to her goal. Passing by the small reading room she noticed all the candles were lit, a little man huddled in furs turning a page of a leather bound book.

The Imp! His eyes abandoned his lecture and stopped on her, sending Tori in another panic rush. Was it safe to just assume his identity? From Arya's excitement at his arrival, it was likely there were not many men like him in Westeros.

"Lord Tyrion." She bowed her head, heart racing, wondering if she was supposed to curtsy or something else of the sort. The lord took another big gulp of his cup and studied her up and down with a bored gaze. There was something different about him, not quite as arrogant as his siblings. Yet the resemblance was there: pale blond hair and light green eyes.

"You have me at a disadvantage I'm afraid. What shall I call you, my lady?"

"Victoria, my lord. Victoria Carter." His demeanor changed almost instantly in a jovial one, book closed and set on the table before him.

"So you are the girl everyone is asking about." She sighed and shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She was sure it was far from _proper_.

"If only they'd realize sooner there's nothing interesting about me."

"If half the things they say about you are true then I'd wager you quite fascinating."

"What do they say about me?" Whoever these 'they' were, hadn't they anything better to do than spout lies about strangers?

"One rumor says you're a witch who has the eldest Stark boy spellbound to her will."

"Robb? He barely pays me any attention. Where would a rumor like that even come from?" The lord's tone turned grave as he leaned forward for effect, but his eyes sparked with amusement.

"I've also heard you stalk the halls at night and drink the blood of innocent passerby." She snorted, her anger at her fellow ward still raging inside her chest.

"Theon probably stared this one..."

"Ah yes, the Greyjoy ward. There's also talk that the two of you are plotting to overthrow the Starks and take the North for yourselves." She stopped herself before calling him out loud a liar and opted instead to ask. She crossed her arms in protest, brows furrowed.

"Are you just making these up as you go, my lord?"

"I would never do such a foul thing, my lady. I'm actually surprised you weren't aware of any of them." Tori supposed no one was actually going to whisper these atrocities to the family that took her in. Or maybe the Stark were protecting her from the bad mouths of vile people. In the end, she was sure the gossip was not ill intended; people feared what they couldn't understand. To them, a lone woman, poorly dressed and half dead was a bad omen or something. Nevertheless, the rumors were ridiculous, even for the backwards beliefs in Westeros. Almost as the ones about the infamous imp.

"Well, I've heard a big deal of things about you as well."

"Pray tell, my lady." She bit her lip wondering how much could she say without insulting him.

"They say you have a tail, for once. A monstrous huge head, thick black hair and lion's claws, with teeth so long you were not able to close your mouth." She paused, his poker face worrying her. Had she just signed her death wish? "All of witch I see if false."

"Well, maybe gossip shouldn't be heeded after all."

"I've also hard you were not all what it seems. Your wit is supposed to be as sharp as any knight's blade."

"Lies. I'm nothing but a drunken fool." As if to make a point, he took another big gulp of his cup, but there was a playfulness in his eyes that made her go on.

"A fool thinks himself wise, but a wise man knows he is a fool."

"Ha! I like you, girl. Victoria, was it?"

"People call me Tori, my lord."

"Very well Tori, why don't you sit down and tell me more about yourself, hm?" She took the chair besides him, carefully setting the cloak around her. Perhaps she should have dressed better, but she wasn't expecting to meet any lords in the dead of night.

"There isn't much to tell I'm afraid. Perhaps you could share some stories with me?"

* * *

 **Oh wow,** I've been watching the first episodes of season 1 and I gotta say, Jamie was a huge dick :))) I didn't remember him quite so O_O

Also, the most heart breaking scene has gotta be Arya telling Nymeria to leave *tears flowing*

 **BehbaLovesTea** OMG you read that oneshot as well *_* I'm so happy you liked it since it's the first thing I've ever written *hearts* And yes! Go write! I'll be sure to read everything ^^

 **Bella-swan11** As for her figuring out Jon's parenting, i don't know. I was thinking of making her come across the same passage Gilly did, but not sure if she'd actually connect _all_ the dots.

Also, it's still a Jamie centered fic :P No matter how satisfying uncovering the truth about Jon's parents might be, i don't know how that would move the plot of her finding out why she is in Westeros or helping her (future) relationship with the love interest (Jamie)

But we'll see :)) I'd kinda like to make Catelyn realize tho... that'd be fun to play with

Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Long after lord Tyrion went to bed, Tori was still in the chair he left her, books scattered all around. If she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well do some research. She tried reading something about the religions of the world, look for any mention of mysterious appearances or things like that, but her mind kept going back to lord Tyrion and the Lanninsters.

She managed to get some information out of the man without saying much herself. She learned about their cunning father, Tywin, who more than single handedly made the house Lannister prosperous. About his hate for his youngest son and the desire to name Jamie heir to Casterly Rock. The dwarf spoke little of their mother, Joanna, making Tori think he actually believed she had died because of him. She knew women died in the past in childbirth more often than not, before modern medicine was introduced, but it appeared his father rooted that idea deeply into him. Knights, dragons, magic and prejudice at every corner... Why hadn't she fallen in some futuristic sci-fi world were people loved and accepted one another?

Tyrion also spoke about his siblings and while she got hints that he and the queen were not so close, he only had good things to say about his older brother. Stories of the Lannisters as young boys playing childish pranks, Jamie taking the blame for something he did because he knew their father's wrath would be ten times harder on his little brother. He spoke with such fondness of Jamie that it warmed her own heart and Tori was happy Tyrion had someone by his side in this world that looked down on him. Wanting to find out even more about their infamous family she started rummaging the tomes for any mention of the name Lannister.

She was engrossed in a book about the Kingsguard when finally she reached the page on Jamie. It said there, that he was a skilled fighter, the youngest to ever reach knighthood. It detailed his achievements, his valiant fights and unmatched bravery. But the long pages of praises were basically dismissed with one word at the end. _Oathbreaker_. She found it silly how one bad deed outshone the hundred good ones. It was human nature to remember well the wrong others do, but all the people of Westeros seemed to have united in one mind and agree on one thing - Jamie Lannister's word could no longer be trusted.

"Reading about me, my lady? Have I caught your attention so?" His voice came from right over her shoulder, a low murmur filled with mischief, and it took all her might not to squirm away in embarrassment. She opted not to move an inch and ignore his questions altogether, despite her burning cheeks.

"Some things don't add up about you, Ser."

"Oh, like what?" With a chuckle he circled the chair so he was standing in front of her. She lifted her head and pinned him with her eyes as she spoke, looking for his reaction. Full plate of armor and white cape, as she had first seen him, made him look the part but which was he, valiant knight or honorless man? She watched the gleam in his eyes darkened as her words caught him by surprise.

"The Mad King. You killed him to save the whole city from burning under his command."

Jamie's smile completely vanished, her voice like a distorted echo in his ears. Something stirred inside of him, turning his stomach up. The girl wasn't questioning his action, his betrayal, just stating a fact so many chose to ignore or overlook. Big brown eyes were peering so deeply into his greens he thought she might actually see behind them. She cocked her neck just slightly to the side, her words barely a whisper. "You killed the most hated man at the time, and all hatred turned towards you."

"Careful, little ward. You're boosting an already hefty ego." He flashed a smile, the corner of his mouth straining to keep it in place. Humor always defused serious conversations he didn't want to have, but the woman kept going, her attention going back to the book on her lap. Slim fingers smoothed the edge of the page and he briefly wondered if they were still cold as the night before.

"If any other man had done it, he'd be called a hero. You had to know they'd call _you_ an oathbreaker..."

"Aerys Targaryen had been shouting _'Burn them all!'_ for hours; I didn't really think it through." He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping his bitterness wasn't showing in his voice. Why was he even indulging her with this conversation?

"That's just..."

"Unfair? Life tends to be that way, my lady."

"It's more than unfair." Her voice was so low he didn't understand a word. But he was getting angry now. The moment he drove his blade into the Mad King's back was haunting his life enough already; no need to discuss it with some lowly ward. Who was this little girl to pity _him_? He was a Lannister, bold and proud lion; he neither needed nor wanted any validation, especially from a no one like herself. His words came out harsh and threatening, but she didn't seem to notice the warning in them.

"What was that?"

"I said it's more than unfair...it's flat out cruel." She spoke up, glaring daggers at the pages as if they wronged her in some way. "Call a man stupid enough times and he'll start questioning his intellect. Seven kingdoms say you lack honor..."Her eyes shot up towards him, wide with horror. "I'm sorry, Ser! I wasn't implying... It's just that, in your stead, I don't think I could take it. Seven ungrateful kingdoms be damned with everyone in them." Jamie would lie if he said it wasn't refreshing for someone to take his side. But her ire on the matter made him question her motive. Maybe Cercei was right and the Starks, along with this curious girl, were after something. Was it gold? Or where the noble northerners looking for something more nefarious - further taint the oath breaking knight's image. He clenched his jaws, willing his anger at bay.

"It's good you are not in my stead then."

"Why did you choose to stay in the Kingsguard?" Was this girl not even slightly frightened of him? If not for his questionable morals, then for his family name and the power that came with it. He could have her dead before sun down, proper beheading and all. She looked at him expectantly, like a child waiting for a good story, and he actually stopped to consider her question. Why did he remain a knight? _For Cercei!_ Everything was for her and the love they shared. There was no other way to be near her, no other reason to remain unwed and not become lord of Casterly Rock. But he wasn't going to tell the ward that.

"I had been training to be knight my whole life, it's what I'm good at. Why should I have left it all behind?" She opened her mouth to speak, but clasped it back shut, pursing her lips in the process. The emotions ran and shifted so clearly on her face, from anger to worry to something else, something he couldn't place. She was like an open book herself, so obvious and frank, but some writings were misleading, were they not? How could one live so long in Westeros wearing their heart on their sleeve, out in the open for anyone to take advantage of? No, she was surely a sly young woman. The rumors of having the Starks bewitched were true, but rather than with spells, her words were the true magic.

"I guess I understand, to some limit. If it's something you love, something that makes you a better person, you should be free to pursue it. I wouldn't let the opinions of people keep me from my dreams..." She trailed off, her gaze lost on something far away. Before he had a chance to ask about her ambitions, she quickly stood and brushed her coat. "Please excuse my words, Ser Jamie. I'm rather tired." She began gathering the books in a pile and he noticed for the first time the dark circles underneath her eyes, the nightgown underneath her heavy cloak. Had she been reading all night? Was she faking fatigue so well, as an excuse to her boldness? Who was this girl to rise so many questions?

As the last book was placed in its place on the shelve, she turned and looked at him. She seemed so frail and cold, eyes darting between him and the door. He wagered she knew she had pushed her luck a little, talking to him so brashly, and now she didn't know how to flee from his sight. Part of Jamie wanted to see what she'd do next. Her words rang in his head, loud and condemning. _'It's more than unfair...it's flat out cruel'_.

He stepped aside and nodded towards the girl. Her relief was palpable as she made her way to the door, skirt lifted unceremoniously. He shook his head before going about his day, pushing all thoughts about her aside. The silly Stark ward was not worth so much of time.

* * *

She fell asleep as soon as her head was on the pillow, exhaustion finally taking it's toll. There were no dreams, no nightmares, just the sweet darkness of turning her mind off and replenishing her energy. When she opened her eyes later that day she felt fresh. Maybe she should just sleep during the day; he rumors couldn't get any worse. Despite the good sleep, she found she hadn't slept for long. The feast that night wasn't happening until later, which gave Tori a good 4 hours to kill. She walked the halls of the keep, looking for a friendly face to pass the time with, but everyone was either busy with preparation or she just couldn't find them. She asked if she could help with the feast instead, but all she got were chuckles and people telling her to wait and get herself ready for the party. Well, she was already dressed; it wasn't like she needed to apply that perfect winged eyeliner anymore.

In the commotion that came with having to house such important guests, the Starks didn't seem to have time for her antics. There was also the possibility that they kept her out of the whole ordeal to expose her as little as possible. She was new to this world, so catering to the king's and his entourage's needs was not a job she was suited for. Especially if she kept referring to them all with 'King & company' and especially since those awful rumors kept spreading about her.

Thinking the Stark had enough on their plate already, Tori decided it was high time she checked the Godswood. As far as she understood from skipping through pages of old textbooks, there were several different religions in Westeros as well. It was natural, as different regions had different customs and different beliefs. Faith was not her motive for inquiry, but knowledge. She was researching anything mystic that might have caused her to jump worlds. The heart trees caught her eyes, as many seemed to believe there was something just not right about them.

The sight of the heart tree in the middle of the Godswood was nothing like she had envisioned. With ask-white wood and blood-red leaves, the weirwood trees were creepy on their own. Add a creepy face to them, crimson sap leaking through the cracks, and you had a new level of eerie. Tori stepped towards it nevertheless, her reflection in the small pond almost startling her. She wondered if she was even allowed to be there; the old gods didn't seem to have many rules for their followers to abide to.

She stalked closer, hand outstretched to touch the tree. The face etched on the trunk was staring straight ahead, the dents in the wood making its brows look furrowed in anger. The gloomy atmosphere that was forever present in Winterfell was accentuated by the pale light that barely made it past the crimson leaves. Tori could hear her heartbeats loud in her ears, a sense of danger drawing near as her fingertips finally brushed against the white bark.

And then nothing.

There was no connection, no magic. No mystic answer to her problems and definitely no lead to where she should look next. It was just a tree, a vandalized tree. Despite the cold, her cheeks ran hot, nails digging in the palm of her hands. She stared intensely at the carved face as if it would suddenly come to life and tell her how to go home. She knew it was naive and childish, but didn't they say hope dies last? The voice that broke the silence almost made her jump out of her skin.

"What is it about you that makes everyone so weary?"

"What do you mean? Ser." Tired and plagued by her own problems, she momentarily forgot his title and the addition sounded wrong in her ears. He either didn't notice or decided not to dwell no it.

"They look at you like they're seeing you for the very first time."

"I am fairly new to Winterfell..."

"I think there's something more to it." He took another step towards her. Did she have anything to be afraid of? He was supposed to be a man of honor, a valiant knight, protector of the realm or some other high title. But he was also called Oathbreaker, no matter how unjust that title was. She shook her head, chastising herself for giving in to the same sheep-like mentality she was so furious about earlier that day. She looked at the man boldly and spoke with just a little mirth in her voice.

"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind. Maybe it's _you_ who's hiding something, Ser Jamie?" He didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes though, his eyes darkening as he took yet another long step. He was just within reach, a stretch of an arm away, towering over her, watching her with those vibrant greens.

"Where are you really from?"

"I am not of this world." What better lie than the truth? He looked at her, first bewildered, then with eyebrow raised, but eventually he laughed. And what a pleasant sound it was; a true laugh with wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"You're good. For a moment you actually made me consider it." She had three options now that the proverbial cat was out the bag. She could insist it was the truth, tell stories of her world and describe things he never dreamed of. She could play it off as a joke and admit she was from one of the tows near Winterfell. Or she could brush off the subject and say neither. It all came down to weather she wanted or not for him to know the actual truth, and how well he'd take it.

In the end, she didn't know him all that well, did she?

"I'm not actively hiding my past. But talking about it makes me remember all the things I've lost." Again, it was basically the truth. And even though she was looking on a way back home, the idea that she might never be able to lingered in the back on her mind. Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears, but the last thing she wanted was to cry. Hadn't she embarrassed herself enough in front of the man? Her hand went to absently play with her necklace as she stared into the carved face of the heart tree. She thought of Ned Starks's words and hoped with all her heart that they were true. _If there was a way for you to get here, there must be a way back._

"But don't the rumors bother you?"

"Does it bother you when they call you Kingslayer?" She turned only her head and watched him over shoulder. He had that arrogant expression on, that proud Lanniester look the queen also shared. But as with his sister, the truth was easy to see if you knew where to look; it was spilling through the cracks, the sadness vivid in his eyes. "Of course it does. And like you, I also mind the ridiculous gossip about me. That doesn't mean I'll let it run my life. Besides, bored or foul people will always say shit behind your back, especially when all is well in your life. What matters are the people closest to you, their love and support..." She sighed and turned fully towards him. She really needed to keep her mouth in check, but at the same time she was reaching the limit of her patience. "I'm rambling, sorry."

"No, no, it's quite alright. Are the people who matter to you the Starks?" She paused and looked at the ground. The Starks. They were far from close, she didn't know all that much about them and they knew even less about her. It was in part her own fault; what was the point in getting to know someone if you were leaving soon and never meeting again? Why make the farewell hard on both parts? But _'soon'_ became _'one day'_ without her noticing, without much of a choice, and the Starks were always there to help and support her.

"I guess they are the closest thing I have to family now. They are great people; I am forever grateful for their kindness."

"Yes, there's certainly no lack of honor there." She hadn't known the man for long, but she felt like he wasn't being sarcastic. Maybe a little jealous. But whatever the case and despite the bickering between the knight and the lord of Winterfell, she thought Jamie really admired the older man. Maybe even looked up to him. There were a ton of motivational speeches she could have given him, urging him to just be himself, or not let the past become his future. But all words fell short to the turmoil he must have been feeling all those years as people looked at him in scorn. "We should head back, the feast will be starting soon."

He turned, his white cape fluttering behind him and as she watched him in the eerie light of the Godswood she wondered just how damaged was the man beneath the Kingslayer?

* * *

 **Ba dum tss**

I was kinda planning everything that happened in this chapter for a later one, but as I was re-watching the show... it hit me that Jamie was really a dick :)) and he needs all the help he can get in redeeming himself O_O lots of help...

 **sillygabby** OMG you have a turtleduck as an avatar *hearts* cutest little things ever

Love ya'll 3

Leave a like and subscribe if you enjoy-

I mean... yeah, too much youtube for me :))

Hope to see you again next chapter! *hugs&kisses*


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I am still alive... And in my exam session, so I decided to write this instead of studying

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Tori had not seen any Lannister in the past two days. In fact, she saw little of anyone, for she had adopted a nocturnal life: going to bed as the rest of Winterfell came to life and reading all through the dark hours of the night. It did wonders to her. Looking into the mirror in her room, she didn't know if it was the fresh mountain air or the all natural food, or even if she actually looked any prettier than before, but she just felt better. Stronger, but not entirely in a physical way. Maybe the night life was what she needed all along, even when back home.

But she couldn't stay cooped up in her room forever; she needed more books. She packed some of the tomes she had already finished and deemed useless in her search for a way home, staking them one on top of the other and quietly made her way to the library. She had developed quite a little obsession with the dragons and Old Valyria and no matter how much she read, she just wanted more. There were so many questions, so many things that didn't make a lot of sense to her. The old books went back on the shelves, new ones, all about Valyria, dragons and dragonlords, were to be taken back to her room. To her surprise, someone else was up at that late hour.

"Ah, Tori! Haven't seen you in a while." Through the open archway she saw the Lannister brothers in the great hall merrily looking at her. They had cups in their hands with what she assumed was wine and she could see the redness in their cheeks. The aftermath of the night's feast could still be seen around them: empty cups and jugs and dirty plates littered the tables, but the food had mostly been taken out. Yet the party seemed to not have ended for the two. Tori smiled as she bowed her head, something about seeing the brothers get along bringing her joy.

"Lord Tyrion. Ser Jamie."

"Don't be a stranger, my lady. Come join us for a cup, unburden yourself from those books for a while." She regarded the stack of books in her hands. She was curious about some things she hadn't quite understood and she was planning on asking one of the Starks in the morning if the current books didn't enlighten her to her pleasing. Tyrion could also prove a valuable source of information, as the man prouded himself with his knowledge. But how could she say she's never heard of Valyria or it's apparent destruction without it raising questions? Was it a known fact? Could she mask her ignorance on the fact that she wasn't a high born lady? It would turn quite disastrous if the things she asked turned out to be common knowledge. In the end curiosity won.

"Just a cup. And only if you answer some questions." Tyrion didn't seem to mind, accustomed from their previous encounter with her curious nature. He poured her a cup as she sat herself besides him. Jamie on the other hand seems skeptical as he nodded towards the pile of books she had.

"I don't know how much knowledge we have on dragons." His tone was mocking, that much was clear. She had to be careful of how she worded her thoughts. Gripping the cup with both fingers she supposed she shouldn't really drink either.

"It's not about the dragons entirely. I was a bit fascinated with the valyrians and all the magic surrounding them. And I kept finding references to Valyria as the greatest city in the world... the center of civilization and all that."

"So they say." It wasn't certain if the knight's distaste was towards her presence to the table or the praises given to a dead city. Maybe he wanted some more alone time with his younger brother and she was interrupting? Bur Tyrion had joyfully invited her, so she picked up the first book and flipped through some of the pages until she landed on the one she was looking for.

" _They held each other close and turned their backs upon the end.  
The hills that split asunder and the black that ate the skies;  
The flames that shot so high and hot that even dragons burned;-" _As she finished the line, Tyrion joined in, phrasing the remaining verses perfectly from memory. _  
_

 _"Would never be the final sights that fell upon their eyes.  
A fly upon a wall, the waves the sea wind whipped and churned —  
The city of a thousand years, and all that men had learned;  
The Doom consumed it all alike, and neither of them turned_" Tori looked at him slightly in awe, but also worried. For her, all the concepts were fairly new: dragons, magic, the doom. Yet the lord seemed very familiar with the subject. She supposed one could associate Valyria with the once great mighty Roman Empire, but she doubted they had conquered most of Europe with dragons. Maybe then history would have been fun.

"Yes, so, for over 5,000 years, Valyria was the capital of the greatest civilization mankind had ever seen, the heart of an empire that ruled half the known world. They had all that knowledge and magic and fucking dragons... how were they wiped out so fast? An entire empire vanquished in a day." The men shared a look before the youngest answered her calmly, almost making her roll her eyes.

"Well the Doom of Valyria happened."

"I know that, but I just don't get how such a mighty civilization was almost entirely destroyed by what? A volcanic eruption? Why didn't they just hop on their dragons and fled? Why hadn't the dragons just fly away? Surely some of them could have escaped any natural catastrophe. " Jamie's expression didn't change much from the bored and superior one he adopted when she sat down, but Tyrion actually seemed to take her seriously and think on her question.

"The maesters who wrote those books don't believe much in magic and curses, but it is assumed that the event was not entirely natural. As you said, even an enormous volcanic eruption shouldn't have decimated all present there." 'Not entirely natural' was exactly was she was interested in.

"So what... Magic? A curse? _Divine intervention?_ "

"Interested in the occult are we now, my lady?" The knight smiled and took a swing from his cup, not aware of how closely he was hitting to home. Tyrion on the other hand looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes calculating. Nevertheless, he defused the growing tension in the air, to Toris' great relief.

"Shhh, not so loud brother, they may brand her a witch."

"Ah, might be little late for that I'm afraid." She joked and finally took a sip out of her cup. The ale rolled down her throat, and once in her stomach she wondered when last she ate.

"All that is written about the Doom are assumptions. I'm afraid we may never know what happened and why. But the most popular belief is that they brought it upon themselves. Zealous with power, ever-seeking more magic, more land, more... control over the world. Maybe it was too much." The lord downed the rest of his cup in one gulp, setting it down clumsily with a little too much force.

"I guess from some point there is no other way but down..." She was lost in thought for a moment, blankly staring at the book in her lap, the joke that left her lips not entirely registering. "All that incest couldn't have help either." If she were just a little more aware of her surroundings, she would have noticed the knight barely managing not to choke on his ale at her random thought. His brother on the other hand was as observing as ever, choosing to push the subject.

"Oh? You think incest is such a terrible deed it much be punished with heavenly fires?" Tori was brought out of her hear by his words. His demeanor as jovial, but it seemed like a serious question. Was he actually asking her if incest was a bad thing? She blinked a few times, not sure if to keep thing light or be worried about him.

"Um, well, I mean, there's no question it's bad, cause it is. But I was not thinking about it from a mystical punishment point of view. Just that, you know... " How much did the people of Westeros knew about genetic disorders? "It might have been a factor to their craziness... Take the last Targaryen king for example, for all his madness, he had the idea to marry his son to someone outside their bloodline. Maybe he figured out that inbreeding had been their downfall all along." The silence that fell over the two men made her worry she might have overstepped. but Tyrion was the one to push the subject. Thinking abut it, incest was a thing in history back in her world as well; royalty often married inside the family to preserve wealth and what-not. But from all she read and saw, it was universally accepted that it was, indeed, frowned upon. So then why even ask her?

"Such a pragmatic way of seeing things." His words were drawn, not entirely calculated, but more like an afterthought to the a conclusion already set in his head. Not knowing what he saw in that moment as his gaze peered on her was frightening. It was known he was a clever man, but was he ingenious enough to even consider she was more than it seemed?

"You seemed surprised, my lord. Were you expecting to rattle me with the subject?" She smiled sheepishly, trying to play the clueless maiden, but not quite masking her distress.

"Not entirely surprised if I'm being honest. At this point it would be suspicious if you were a proper, sensible lady." Tori faked a gasp, hand dramatically drawn to her chest, all the while thanking whatever gods there were for the change of subject.

"My lord Tyrion! Are you implying I'm not a _sensible_ enough lady?"

"Not implying, saying it outright!" He got off the bench, all smiles and eyes glistering with wit and perhaps alcohol. "But I much prefer you that way. Too many well rehearsed reactions everywhere. It's refreshing to find a curious and bright young mind such as yourself that is unencumbered by all these _proper_ ways." She was at a loss of word for a moment, before she gathered herself and answered.

"Why, thank you, my lord Tyrion." She felt her cheeks redden. It was quite a compliment, and something she was rather unused to since she landed in this strange land where everyone looked at her like she was missing a few screws. "I think we're quite similar in that way."

He opened his mouth to say something, a sadness sweeping over his face. Tori didn't have the faintest clue where it came from, but the moment passed as it came and he just thanked her before excusing himself to bed, all the while whining about missing someone called Ros. She turned towards his brother who, for some reason, was sitting at the table, no sign of wanting to leave.

"Have I offended him in some way with that comparison?" The Lord seemed to be all laughs before she made the remark, but it could have been just the alcohol and the late hour. Jamie stared at her dead in the eyes for a moment too long, making her question if he was ever going to answer the question or just make her feel her skin was crawling.

"The difference between the two of you is that he didn't really have a choice. As he likes to brag sometimes, his wit is his only weapon." It made sense somehow. With a father who despised him, a sister that became queen and an older brother that was the definition of 'knight in shining armor', there was little left for Tyrion to do but sharpen his intellect. She wanted to know more about the Lannisters, but didn't think Jamie was about to answer her prying questions about their dead mother so she just nodded in acknowledgment to his answer. Perhaps another day. She turned her attention towards the book in her lap instead and returned to her other subject of interest.

"Is it true what they say, that the sky is always red above Valyria now? Even after hundreds of years since this mysterious Doom?"

"I highly doubt it, but the area is dangerous nevertheless."

"How so?" She knew she said something stupid the second the words left her mouth, from the way his golden brow lifted. He regarded her again with those sharp green orbs and she could basically see dozens of questions forming in his head. She should have left after Tyrion or stuck with more mundane inquires. But what was even considered 'mundane' in this crazy world?

"Because of the Stone Men."

"Oh." Her head ducked to look at the book again, in an attempt to mask her lack of knowledge on the subject. Stone men? Were those like statues? But why would statues be dangerous? Was it the name of a tribe? Something else entirely? Something even a low born girl like herself should be aware of? She had no damn clue! "Well, that's about enough talk about Valyria. It's gotten rather late." She scurried off the bench, nearly tripping on the helm of her dress. But as she got to take hold of her books another pair of hands beat her to it.

"Let me. What kind of knight would I be if I didn't escort the lady back to her chambers?"

"A very busy knight?"

"It's the middle of the night, there are dangerous things out there." As he said that he turned towards the exit, pile of books staked under his arm and damn smirk plastered on his lips. Tori sighed and was left with no choice but to follow.

"I thought I was the most dangerous thing that lurked these halls at night." He chuckled and she gave herself some points for managing to lighten the mood. There was no way of knowing what was going on in the man's head, if he was even slightly onto her, but humor always helped, right?

"Most notorious nowadays perhaps, but dangerous? Not even close." They fell into a slow walk, and after a few turns, Tori came to the conclusion that he actually knew where he was going. Jamie Lannister _knew_ where her room was. Why? How? There was a number of possible coincidences where he could have just seen her walk into said room, but something in her gut told her there was something more to it. She made a mental note to maybe stay clear of the man for a while; he seemed too curious about her existence. A few more feet to her room, but she couldn't help but make a remark.

"Dead of night, you helping me with an odd pile of books... Careful, Ser. Next thing you know people will be saying we're plotting something together." Little did she know that the walls had eyes and ears and even if rumors were not going to come by morning, something more horrible was to happen. The knight faltered in his steps and when she looked at him he seemed worried, a shadow passing over his face as if he was foreseeing the dire consequences of such a simple gesture as to escort her to her room. Alas, like with his brother, Jamie quickly recovered, his smug self taking over again.

"At leat then I would know what you are plotting." She hummed, a smile tugging at her own lips.

"Maybe, but most certainly not."

"You hurt me, my lady."

"It's nothing personal, I just have a reputation to uphold. If word got out I'm not that interesting no one would want to talk to me anymore."

"They don't really talk to you now either." There it was again, that awful snarl of superiority he seemed he shared with his twin. It was half joke, half insult and you couldn't quite call him out on it since he was who he was and you valued your life. That didn't really apply to Tori and her waked self-preservation instinct. But as she was abut to comment on how people only talk to him because of his daddy's money, he shut her up with his next words. "Besides, you'd be interesting without the whole mystic shroud surrounding you."

"Oh? That was actually a nice thing to- What a minute!" Her eyes narrowed and her mouth ran loose. "Was that a genuine compliment or yet another attempt to make me surrender my secrets?"

"I meant what I said." She blinked a few times, looking at him incredulously.

"But what did you _mean_ by it?" He sighed and took a step toward her, lifting the small stack of books and placing them in her hands.

"Look at my brother, he's enjoying your company and has little interest in what you're hiding." There was a small pause, like he was searching for the right words. "It's like he said, your company is a change from usual, a break from the same old conversations of who stabbed who in the back and who stole whose wife. Even if it's beyond me why you're so interested in Valyria of all things. It's nothing but a dead rock."She hugged the books to her chest and looked at him in wonder; he had slowly moved the subject from her being still a worthy conversation companion to her odd choice of a subject, but she was not going to let the knight off the hook that easily, thought she really should have. Hadn't she decided just moments before that it was best to distance herself from him?

"And what about you, would you still seek me out for a dance if there was no more misery to me?" His brows knitted and he looked utterly perplexed at her question. In all fairness, why would someone of his social status even spare her a glance? The only reason he was talking to her and acting like a gentleman was because he thought there was a juicy story behind her arrival in Winterfell. And boy, was he right! Not that he'll ever know. But as the novelty of the new Stark ward was going to wear off, Jamie Lannister was most likely not even remember her name. It might take a while longer for Tyrion to do the same, but between his own battles and whores, she doubted the Lord will spend much time with her in the capital. Tori had to remind herself she couldn't trust them and that her only allies in her quest to get home were the Starks. "I'm sorry, it was a silly question. Thank you and good night,Ser!"

The door closed in is face before Jamie had time to process what was happening. The nerve on the little ward was ridiculous! There he was, trying to be nice and offer her encouragements and she slams her door in his nose. Preposterous! Had she forgotten who he was? He had half a mind to pound on her door and demand an explanation for her rude behavior, but he just turned around with a scoff and left. The last thing he wanted was for him to be found banging on the woman's door. Perhaps the wine he'd drank with his brother had gotten to his head more than he thought to make him even consider she was worth the effort.

But as he was walking back to his chambers, her question kept returning to haunt his mind. Would he still look for her if he knew the truth about her? Or better yet, if Cercei would suddenly decide the ward was not worth their time, _his_ time. Sure, Tori seemed like a nice person. She was getting along fine with Tyrion. He could barely stop talking about her before she showed up, although Jamie himself was the one to bring her up in hopes his brother had found anything out about her. And she took his side on the murder of the Mad King. That had been equally surprising and baffling, but not nearly enough to get her a spot in his inner circle.

The sad truth was that someone like him, a knight of the Kingsuard and a Lannister, had no reason to talk beyond the bare minimum to a lowly girl who had the fortune of becoming the Hand of the King's ward. He'd probably miss her brash attitude and loose tongue, but there were plenty other more eligible people he could be friends with.

He went to bed wondering what friends did he actually have besides his family?

* * *

It was utterly cold. She was trapped between two tall walls of ice, barely a hand spawn apart from one another. She started at first with cautious steps, then broke into a sprint when it didn't seem to have an end. It dawned on her that she was dreaming. She waled along the frozen corridor hoping to find it's end, but it soon felt like she had been walking for hours. Her feet even hurt. For a nightmare, it was lacking in the scary factor, but panic was slowly creeping; how long was she going to freeze like that?

A shaky breath escaped her lips as she stopped to rest, the hot air quickly dispersing before her. But that's when she noticed movement on one side of the wall. It looked like people were passing behind the thick ice glass, but the image was too distorted for her to make anything out. She got closer, pressing a hand to the wall. Someone on the other side stopped and for a while she lost track of him or her as the other shadows continued to march on. But then one figure was closing the space between them. Tori's heart hammered in her chest, and she noticed for the first time how oddly silent her dream world had been. As far as nightmares go, this one was peaceful enough, nothing but endless pristine ice and snow. But something felt off.

It was like the calm before the storm.

A pair of piercing blue eyes stared at her through the wall of ice, a screeching sound breaking the eerie silence. All the shapes stopped their trekking and turned towards her, or perhaps towards the one who screamed. A crack formed at the bottom off the frozen screen, rapidly making its way upward, expanding like a vine. It was starting to feel more like the nightmares she was more accustomed to. She backed up, expending to hit the other wall, but she never reached it.

Instead, she fell as the whole world flipped over and then she was drowning all over again. It was so similar to that fateful night: the cold, the low light piercing through the water, her arms flailing in all directions despite knowing it was but a dream and not feeling any of the pain. She was even wearing the same black dress, the lace clinging to her skin. She was calm, despite the exaggerated movement of her limbs that for some reason she couldn't control. After all it was just a silly nightmare and she was going to wash up on the shore eventually and be picked up by Jon. She knew the story already; she was not going to let it affect her any more than it already had.

Apparently her PTSD decided to turn it up a notch, because it all went dark when her eyes closed without intent. She could still feel the water around her, icy daggers picking on her exposed skin, while the currents took her body gods know where. As she pondered on it more and more, there had been a short time where she blacked out when she was drowning. Was this that part, only now fully conscious? Had this been how she got to Westeros? Was something mystical happening in that very second and she was missing the whole damn thing because her eyes decided to close? She concentrated hard on opening her eyes. After all, it was her one potential shot of seeing how it happened and maybe how she go back. But no matter how much conscious pressure she put into fluttering her lids open, they didn't bulge. She let out a frustrated scream, the noise only registering in her head as her lips did not actually move. It made her even more irritated. But as time passed, her heart beat faster and faster, the pitch black that was her field of vision seemed to shrink, which was impossible to tell, but she felt it! Suddenly she couldn't breath properly anymore. Again, ridiculous! She had been literally drowning in the dream and had not experienced any of the actual symptoms. Had the air loss kicked in late? Small breath of oxygen did pass to her lungs, but it was a struggle and each breath was shorter than the last. Something touched her leg, moving down on the irritated skin, the sensation sending daggers down her spine. She wanted so desperately move, to swim towards the surface, to just open her god damned eyes and breath! She needed to do something to get out of the water, anything. But what could she do when she was barely able to breath and her body was betraying her?

It hurt all over for the longest time, the overbearing pressure of the darkness and her strangled breaths more than she ever thought she could handle. She thought she might go insane if it lasted any longer. She might have even given up altogether, but the impulse was to keep fighting for air and so she did. Her mind calmed enough at some point to give herself assurance that it was all still a nightmare and she would eventually wake up. And then perhaps never go to sleep again, because the pain still echoed in her chest.

There wasn't much left to do in the dark after she regained her composure but analyze the situation. She tried to think rationally for a moment, but the idea almost made her laugh. She was stuck in a nightmare, reliving the near death experience that took her to _another dimension_. If she ever got back home and told that to anybody she'd be in straitjacket before she could even get to the part about the dragons. More time passed than she expected, but she didn't exactly know how much since there was only darkness and the freezing ice. Sometimes, her body would bump into something in the water and she would flinch internally, all her instincts telling her to move away. Of course, none of her limbs obeyed, a momentary panic surging through her frozen veins up to her very core.

It went on for ridiculously long. At one point she even became drowsy and started wondering is she could sleep while already sleeping. She vaguely remembered reading time was different in dreams; five minutes in the real world could be hours in dream land. Or was that just nonsense in a movie? Whatever the fact, she was sure she had been stuck in pitch black limbo for long enough. She was starting to regret not running towards the cracking ice wall instead of away from it. Whatever the people behind it had in store was nothing compared to she torture of not being able to control your own body. What had she done so wrong in life to deserve this? Tori didn't particularly considered herself a good person, but she was decent enough; she gave money to beggars when she had to spare and donated clothes in winter. She never did harm to anyone on purpose, and with the exception of a few hurt feelings, she doubted she hurt anyone unintentionally either. So why was she cursed to suffer this fate of being ripped from her home and plagued by never ending nightmares?

Something touched her upper hand, but she was so lost in her lamentation that she didn't bother with it. But then it _grabbed_ her by both arms and pulled her along, icy water shifting around her. Not long after, she felt the even colder fresh air hit her skin, yet never had she been more grateful for it. There were noises all around, people shouting words her stifled ears didn't catch, but she got the urgency behind them. Was there a siren ringing in the distance? A car door slamming shut. There was pressure on her chest again, but it was different; it came in short pushes and didn't hurt as much.

"Keep them away!" Someone called out closer to her, right above her. There was a new sense of panic, an idea forming in the back on her head, so gloom she didn't dare think it, but it was taking seen nevertheless. She tried focusing on the voices instead, keep her mind busy until she figured out was going on. Or until she finally woke up. There was crash by her head, followed by a wail and heavy sobbing.

"Oh god why? Victoria, my baby girl! WHY?"

The shock of hearing her mother's voice pushed her right out or her frozen skin, and before she could even begin to understand anything she was standing before her own body. A sickly pale that bordered on blue, some of her skin puffed up and wrinkled. And above all, lifeless. Tori's eyes were glued to the carcass she once called her own in pure horror, her body now functional, but her mind going haywire. It wasn't until her mother's hands lifted the head of the thing that she broke out of the trance.

"Mom!" She took a step forward and she woke up, jolting upwards and pushing several furs off the bed. A cold sweat was covering her, body shaking uncontrollably, breathing ragged. Tears were trailing down her face, but they were doing so long before the nightmare ended. What the hell kind of nightmare had been that? She swallowed hard and closed her eyes only for a second before snapping them back open in sheer terror. No, she was not going to have them closed more than necessary any time soon, despite the stinging and cascade of tears. She spent the next several hours curled up in ball, sorting through messed up thoughts, until an urgent knock came at her door.

* * *

 **So** , this was a little longer to make up for all the time I've been m.i.a.

I make no promises other than I will finish this story :))

Oh and that no matter the show's outcome, Jamie WILL LIVE! mwhaha And Tyrion ofc, no one is killing him off^^

Next chapter will probably be all kinds of depressing

Let me know what you think *hugs&kisses*


End file.
